


His King

by hateno



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, a shogi board becomes a coping mechanism, shikamaru being a godfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hateno/pseuds/hateno
Summary: It's been a long time since he could look at a Shogi board without a mental breakdown immediately following the encounter.





	His King

It’s been a long time since he could look at a Shogi board without a mental breakdown immediately following the encounter. The thoughts, images, and disembodied voices that accompany the otherwise harmless piece of wood are enough to send him off the deep end. Pushing himself up off the floor, he grabs for the thing in the dark and as it touches his hand the memories flood back. Voices start yelping at him, small and excited, just like always→ the Knight is back! The Knight is back! He closes his eyes, lets the stupid fucking hallucination engulf him, only because like hell is reality any better. When he opens his eyes, a familiar face is in front of him. He feels ashamed. This is the world that he’s created for himself using his fucked up imagination.

Ino, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, all his close friends are here→ but things are different. They all view him as a brave knight, and they treat him like a hero. In real life he can hardly call himself that, let alone accept the title from anyone else. Here, however, Naruto approaches him with a huge grin on his face. ❝Hey there, champ!!❞ he laughs, throwing an arm around his shoulder. ❝Glad ya showed up, ‘ttebayo! I was gonna see if you wanted to go get ramen with me!❞

Shikamaru smiles peacefully. This is nice, way better than sitting by himself, crying all day. It doesn’t even occur to him that it is in fact what he’s doing, in reality. That’s out the window, now, as he nods at Naruto. ❝Sure, Naruto. Sounds awesome.❞

 

❝Sweet! I’ll pay, too, so don’t worry about it, ‘ttebayo! You deserve to be treated!❞ The whiskered figment pats him on the back. ❝You’ve had a long day, getting back from saving Asuma and all!❞

That’s right. He did save Asuma. Those rotten Akatsuki met their untimely graves in front of that collection office, and because of him. Shikamaru stopped them, killed them both, brought Asuma back to Kurenai. She was so relieved. He even remembers her words→ ❝A real knight in shining armor, huh?❞ → remembers feeling so proud he could explode. ❝Worthy of becoming Hokage,❞ Asuma had said, and Shikamaru remembers the lack of a burn on his face, and how nice it was outside. Not a gray cloud in the sky.

❝Thanks,❞ he replies, following him to Ichiraku. When they arrive, Chouji is flagging them down from the entrance.

❝There you are! We’ve been waiting forever!❞ His best friend sees him and smiles wide. ❝Hey! Hey, there’s the man of the hour! What’s up, hero?❞ A quick fist bump is shared between them.

❝Not much. Feelin’ hungry, right now.❞

❝You know me, Shikamaru! Right there with you!❞ The Akimichi hurries into the ramen shop, closely followed by Naruto. When he gets a brief look inside, he sees that all his friends are already there.

He takes a step forward to join them, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns. It’s Asuma→ and he looks disappointed. He doesn’t look grateful, doesn’t look like Shikamaru is his hero. He’s supposed to. Why doesn’t he? ❝Shikamaru. This has to stop. It isn’t healthy.❞ Suddenly, there’s something cold and metal in his hand. The lighter. ❝None of this is real, you know that.❞ There’s smoke in his eyes. ❝Dealing with grief is part of being a shinobi.❞ He can hear the rain crashing around him. ❝You need to move on. Support the king.❞ The breath of Asuma’s last words tickle his ear.

He’s snapped to reality with a loud crack of thunder. He folds in on himself→ clutches the board to his chest. He needs that world to be real, he thinks, as tears struggle their way down his cheeks. Protect the king, damn it, you weak piece of shit, protect the king.

❝Nii-san!!❞

The shaking stops. He looks up, releases his grasp on the board. He hears small footsteps and excited laughing.

He gazes up into the face of his king.


End file.
